


Lucky dogs (Art)

by varjohaltija



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Coulson Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's and Clint's Christmas morning starts rather sleepily. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky dogs (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> To a wonderful, talented, always friendly and helpful Ralkana. ♥
> 
> CC- fandom has so many amazing people, so much soul, and kindness, it quite possibly is the friendliest ship on this planet. And so much of that is embodied in you. I hope you do like this and that your holiday time has been happy one. 
> 
> I have a story to go with this, because picture tells thousand words that have to be there somewhere to imagine what goes onto paper. But there isn't much of a writer in me at the moment. For that I am so sorry. You deserve the bestest of the stories. But I hope to tell you one of this painting later on. It starts with a disgusting sound. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lucky Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323390) by [varjohaltija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija)




End file.
